


And how do you say I love you?

by universaljourney



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: 1st chapter is Connor/Jared centric, AU where Connor lives, F/F, Fluff, Jared is insecure, M/M, Minor Angst, Multi, Smut, TW- comments about weight, Wedding!, emotion, soft connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universaljourney/pseuds/universaljourney
Summary: Evan is out of town, so Jared is Connor's plus-one for a wedding. Jared wears a suit, fluff, smut, and angst ensue.





	1. And how do you say I love you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First work here, I would love if you could review and/or leave kudos. Please give advice so I can become a better writer I eat that shit up. Thanks! (Also, unbetaed and written on my phone so sorry for any formatting or conventions errors)

"Sweetie, come on, we're gonna be late!" Connor called up the stairs of Jared's house. Jared's parents were away on a business trip, so the boys were using Jared's house to get ready. Connor's relationship with Larry was still rocky, and Connor didn't want Jared to have to deal with any possible fights before an already stressful event.  
"Lucky Evan, visiting his cousins. God, why are suits a thing? You should be so grateful I'm actually going to this thing with you." Jared's voice trailed off while listing more complaints, and Connor sighed.  
"Come on, the wedding won't be long, and we'll have a great time at the reception." Connor checked his watch again, and felt some panic rise up. Family events were hard enough, but being late would make it harder.  
"Alright good enough, coming down." Jared responded. Connor's jaw dropped as one of his two boyfriends came down in a sleek suit. It clung to Jared's figure, and was a beautiful dove gray color that Connor fell in love with a little bit.  
"Okay, okay, I know it looks terrible, just shut your mouth and don't make me feel any worse please, thanks." Jared fiddled with his purple tie, and Connor shook his head.  
"No... I was actually going to say that you look... incredible. Honestly, babe." Connor said. Connor was in awe of him, and he had a soft look in his eyes. Jared was incredulous.  
"Dude, I have a muffin top and the little kids are just gonna stare at me, the fat guy. 'Whale watching!'" Jared gave a short, fake chuckle. "I don't know if you haven't realized, but uh, I'm not exactly trim, from sausage fingers to boot." Connor frowned at that, so Jared then clapped both of his hands together. "Alright let's get this shitshow on the road, shall we?"  
"Jared." Connor looked down into Jared's eyes, but the other boy just glanced away. "Sweetie, please talk to me."  
"There's nothing to say, let's just go." Jared's eyes were getting hot under his boyfriend's scrutinizing gaze, and a reluctant tear ran down his cheek. His composure was cracking.  
"Jared, baby. You're so beautiful, and I love you so so much. You're my everything." Connor gave Jared a small, sweet smile, before gripping Jared's arm comfortingly.  
"No, I'm not." The tears continued to fall from Jared's eyes. "Because you're tall and slender and absolutely gorgeous, and I'm nothing. You're just going to move along to someone prettier and better, I know it." Connor looked at him sadly, and Jared felt himself start to get frustrated. "Don't fucking pity me just because you know what I'm saying is true. Let's go now." Jared spit out.  
"We're not leaving until you're better, baby." Connor lead his crying boyfriend to the couch and sat down with him. "Jared Kleinman, I love you, and everything about you." Connor brushed a finger across Jared's cheek. "I love how soft you are, and I love cuddling with you in bed. You're so warm and cute and waking up next to you is the best feeling in the world." Jared looked up with wide eyes. "And your hands are so nice to hold, so soft and pretty. See?" He grasped Jared's hand, and Jared smiled, albeit reluctantly.  
Connor continued on. "Not to mention the other things I love about your body." Connor's gaze became steadier, darker, and his voice dropped. "I love the weight of you, pinning me down and making me squirm beneath you. I love the thickness of your fingers when they fill me up with hot pressure." Connor was whispering huskily now, and Jared felt his eyes darken too. "And your hands, God, when you palm me through my jeans and make me cry and beg. Or how you circle my nipples with your fingers, and make me scream for you, you know how sensitive I can be."  
"I'm starting to think you have a hand fetish," Jared joked to pass over the growing sexual tension.  
Connor picked up Jared's hand, and kissed it softly. "Only yours, babe, only yours." He thought for a moment. "And Evan's, obviously." Jared laughed, and stood up from the couch, only to be pulled back down atop of a horny Connor Murphy.  
"I mean, does it really matter if we're late?" Connor asked before pressing a kiss to Jared's neck. "You look so hot in that suit I just want to ravish you right now."  
"First of all," Jared said, "yes, it does matter if we're late.Though after the wedding... we could get out of the reception early. " Connor looked disgruntled at the prospect of waiting, but Jared plowed on uncaringly. "Secondly..." he dropped lower, and closer to Connor. "I think I'm usually the one doing the ravishing." Jared winked and got off of his boyfriend.  
"You're gonna be the death of me." Connor said.  
"You know it, sweetheart. Now we have a wedding to crash." Jared pulled Connor up off the couch.  
"We're not crashing the wedding," Connor grumbled.  
"Shut up it sounds cooler when you say you're crashing it." Connor rolled his eyes at Jared's antics, but allowed himself to be pulled to the door. Jared leaned down and kissed him before leaving. Connor tried to deepen the kiss, though Jared pulled back. Connor whined low in his throat.  
"Desperate, much?" Jared laughed, and the two got in their car to make their way to Connor's cousin's wedding.  
They ended up being ten minutes early, and found a seat towards the back of the church. Zoe and Cynthia waved from the front with smiles, and Larry managed an awkward nod. Connor gripped Jared's hand tightly.  
"Hey, Connor, it's okay, they'll probably ignore us. We'll make it through this." Jared deposited a kiss on Connor's cheek, and comforted him while people filed in for the ceremony.  
It was short, and sweet. The young couple exchanged beautiful vows, and the priest married them underneath a colorful rose arch. If Connor shed a tear, no one mentioned it. Afterwards, Connor greeted his outside family and introduced them to Jared. The two got a few small questions, but they were mostly left alone.  
The reception was huge, and felt more like a nightclub than a celebration of marriage. The drinks were flowing, and the dance floor was dark, and packed. Many people were there.  
"So..." Connor looked apprehensively at Jared, who was eating an h'ors d'oeuvre and staring at his shoes. "Do you wanna dance, maybe?" Jared looked up at Connor, and was about to object, but Connor butt in. "I know you don't really dance but no one will watch us and I think it'll be fun."  
"Fine," Jared groaned, and Connor perked up. "At least for a few songs." Connor pulled a reluctant Jared to the center of the floor, and gripped him tight.  
They danced awkwardly together for a bit, until a sinuous, sexy track came on. Connor closed in. They were now chest to chest. Jared's mouth went dry as Connor started grinding on him, and kissing up his neck.  
"Is this okay?" Connor purred as he slotted his thigh between Jared's legs. "No one's watching." Jared looked around, and saw Connor was right. Everyone was too absorbed in their own dancing to notice them.  
"Yes," Jared gasped, and snaked a hand into Connor's hair. He tugged on it to bring Connor up from his neck for a kiss, and Connor whimpered slightly.  
On his way to Jared's lips, Connor stopped at Jared's ear. "You know I love when you pull my hair, babe. Super unfair of you to use my weakness." Connor's teeth grazed Jared's ear, and Jared shuddered.  
"You have many weaknesses, Connor Murphy." Connor's jacket was off, and his tie was hanging loose over the partially unbuttoned shirt. Jared reached towards where he knew the other boy's nipples were, and tweaked them. Connor moaned as quietly as he could.  
"Evil, beautiful thing," Connor muttered before finally leaning in to kiss Jared. Their lips connected, and Connor needed so badly. He ground himself harder against Jared, and moaned into the shorter boy's mouth. Connor was hard, and Jared thrilled at the undeniable proof of what he could do to the other boy. Even after almost a year of dating, Connor made Jared feel electric.  
"Maybe we should take this home, yeah?" Jared asked. Connor didn't answer, and just dragged his boyfriend quietly out to the car without bothering to tell anyone they were leaving.  
During the car ride, Connor was all over Jared, and Jared feared for his driving capabilities. "Babe, I gotta drive," Jared said smugly as Connor squirmed in his seat. Jared reached a hand over to rest on Connor's thigh, and his fingers draped down towards his boyfriend's sensitive inner thigh.  
Connor tried to cover his gasp, and squeezed his thighs together in an attempt to get some friction.  
"Sweetie," Jared said in mock endearment. "I don't think you've ever been more desperate."  
"I've been waiting for many, many hours, asshole," Connor groaned.  
"You love me, though," Jared teased as he pulled into his empty driveway.  
"I do," Connor replied. "So, so much, baby." They got out of the car, and Connor looked over Jared with a hungry gaze. "And the suit, God, Jared, so hot."  
Jared blushed. "Yeah not really, but whatever floats your boat," he said in a flippant tone while he unlocked the door. Connor pushed him inside, and shut the door behind them.  
"Jared, I'm not lying to you." Connor cupped Jared's face gently." He then smirked. "I'll show you how much I love you while you fuck me senseless." Well damn, that went straight to Jared's dick.  
"I would love to fuck you senseless, sweetheart. May I kiss you?" Connor answered by pulling Jared close and kissing him. Jared pulled back. "And may I kiss you against the wall?" Connor nodded, and was soon pressed against the wall and kissed breathless. Jared moved to Connor's neck. "Can I leave anything behind? Marks?" Jared asked.  
"A million times yes," Connor moaned, and Jared pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses to Connor's neck. He sucked behind Connor's ear, and Connor whimpered softly as his boyfriend sucked more lovebites onto his neck.  
"Baby I want you so bad, I love you pinning me against a wall and having your way with me. I love it so much." As a response, Jared jammed his leg between Connor's thighs, and if Connor's resulting moan wasn't the most beautiful sound made, then Jared couldn't even imagine how great the other sound must be.  
"So good, so good," Connor mumbled incoherently, and Jared tugged at Connor's pink tie.  
"To the bedroom?" Jared asked.  
"Please," Connor panted. "Once we're there, may I have the pleasure of undressing you?"  
"Yes," Jared answered as he walked Connor upstairs. "Can I undress you?"  
"Of course, babe," Connor said, and by then they arrived at Jared's bedroom. It was actually clean, save for some video game clutter, and Jared looked up at Connor, who was blushing hard.  
"What?" Jared was very confused.  
"You. In a suit. There are some things a man can never forget, and this is one of those things." Connor looked warmly at his boyfriend through lowered lashes, but Jared just scoffed.  
"'Whale watching!'" Jared joked again, and Connor pushed him against the wall, seething. He slid off Jared's suit jacket, and Jared shied away from Connor's gaze. "Well, now you see the muffin top." Connor ignored that in favor of pressing a chaste kiss to Jared's forehead.  
"You're so beautiful," he gasped as he pushed himself up and down Jared's leg. "So beautiful. Don't you feel what you do to me? So hot, babe." Connor pressed Jared's palm against his hardness, and moaned. He then tugged at Jared's shirt, and unbuttoned it to reveal Jared's soft, round belly. "Oh, sweetie," Connor whispered as he fully removed the shirt and kissed down the other boy's chest and stomach. "So pretty." Jared thought he was going to cry at his boyfriend's attentiveness, and tugged at Connor's hair to distract himself. Connor moaned as he undid Jared's belt, and pulled down his pants. "Gonna suck you off, make you feel so good sweetie." Connor mouthed a hot line over Jared's boxers, and Jared bit his knuckle to stop an embarrassing moan. "No, baby," Connor said while he pulled away Jared's hand. "Wanna hear you. You're so hot, love." Connor then pulled down Jared's boxers, and Jared's brain short-circuited.  
Luckily, he found a quip just in time. "Now all the pudge is exposed. Lucky you," Jared deadpanned. Connor looked up through thick lashes, and Jared was struck again by how aesthetically appealing Connor was.  
"I am lucky," Connor said earnestly. "You are beautiful, Jared Kleinman." A tear rolled down Jared's cheek. "Beautiful."  
Softly, Connor sucked the head of Jared's cock, and Jared jerked and gasped. Slowly, Connor took more, and was eventually deep throating Jared, who thought he was going to pass out from the sheer pleasure.  
"Babe, this is gonna end too soon if you keep going. How about I undress you and prep you?" Connor nodded consent, and walked to the bed after pulling off of Jared with a resounding pop.  
"So," Connor said, pulling off his tie and slumping into the pillows."Ravish me." He grinned, and Jared kissed the smugness right off him. He disrobed Connor quickly, and soon they were sliding together hotly, both naked and hard.  
Connor writhed against Jared, and whimpered. "I need you to fuck me, like, yesterday." Jared chuckled but acquiesced, and reached for the mint lubricant in his nightstand drawer. He coated a digit, and rubbed it against the soft, pink rim of Connor's hole. Connor blushed hard at the sensation, and shuddered.  
Honestly, Jared thought his favorite color might actually have to be the pink of the pretty flush that was spreading down Connor's chest, but he was too overwhelmed to say anything. Continuing to rub, Jared reached his head down to suck softly on Connor's left nipple. Connor moaned extremely loudly, and pushed his legs further open.  
"Please, Jared, please." Jared worked his finger slowly into Connor, who tried to wiggle the finger deeper. Connor keened deep in his throat as Jared added another lubricated digit. Jared scissored his fingers to stretch Connor open further, and then pressed his fingers up into that little nub he knew would make Connor's universe explode.  
Connor twisted down, fucking himself on Jared's fingers, and groaned loudly. Jared pushed in a third finger and waited for Connor to adjust to the stretch of this one. He pulled at Connor's hole, and pressed more at Connor's sweet spot. Connor was squirming and begging incoherently, arching his back and letting out short whines.  
"Alright, alright," Jared said, finally, and pulled on a condom. He slicked up his cock, and slowly pressed into Connor.  
"You feel so good inside of me baby. Deeper, more, make me feel you for a week." Connor groaned. Jared bottomed out, and Connor gasped sweetly at the kiss Jared gave him.  
Soon, Jared created a rhythm, and thrusted deep into a pretty, panting Connor Murphy. Connor's eyes were like stars, and Jared kissed his eyelids softly, to which Connor shuddered deeply. After some slow, sweet love making, Connor was begging even more.  
Jared picked up the pace, fucking Connor fast and hard, and Connor scratched his painted nails down Jared's back.  
"I'm close." Connor announced, and Jared could tell from how tight his body was becoming. So Jared reached down with one hand to pump Connor's cock, and sucked on his pebbled, flushed nipple. Connor came with a cry of Jared's name, and Jared came a second later. Sparks flew in the room as both of the boys came down from the high. Jared pulled out his softening cock. He threw out the condom and grabbed tissues to wipe themselves down.  
"Hey," Connor said dazedly. "I just want you to know that I think you're beautiful. And I know you don't think that, and your thoughts won't magically disappear, but maybe over time you'll start seeing what I see." Jared opened his mouth, but Connor interrupted. "And no smartass jokes. I mean it. You act nonchalant, but I know how you really feel. It's not what you really are." Connor leaned in to rub Jared's belly, and kissed him softly.  
"So what am I?" Jared asked with a trembling voice after Connor pulled away.  
"Beautiful." Connor whispered.

Fin


	2. A million different ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan comes home, and he and Connor decide to do something very sweet for Jared. Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and reviews are appreciated! Also, I expect many goats for part 2

\---  
\---

After last night, Connor was a little concerned for Jared with all the comments he had made. He didn't want to wake Jared, who was a warm heap beside him, so he quietly got up and grabbed his phone. Rain pattered outside, marking a gloomy day. Perfect for tea, though.  
"How?" Connor thought. "How could someone so beautiful see themselves as nothing?" But then again, Connor himself also had basically no self-esteem, so he couldn't judge. However... maybe he could help.   
"Hey, Evan," Connor texted. "Jared was rlly self-conscious last night and he said he was nothing and we need to do something for him. Any ideas?"  
"Hm," was Evan's response. "It has to be sweet... but maybe not food, that might bother him."  
"Mind blowing sex?" Connor suggested.  
"We do that all the time, so no," Evan texted back.  
"Tru," was Connor's reply.  
Evan then answered with another suggestion. "How about we make a scrapbook? You know I take pictures all the time... maybe we can put them together, you know? Show Jared what he looks like through our lens."  
"Evan, that's perfect. We'll start it Friday, a day after you get back. Thank god it's summer." Connor felt warmth in his chest at the sweetness of his boyfriend.  
"Yeah, that means we have time." Evan responded. "I'll see you Friday morning, my house."  
"I'll print pics before then. See you later babe! Love you!!!" Connor grinned and put his phone down. What a great idea!  
Connor still didn't want to rouse Jared, so he left a note.

Gotta run some errands, call me when you're up. Love you! 

Connor placed it on Jared's nightstand, and got in his car to drive home. He crept into the house, where everyone was still sleeping, and Larry was at work. Connor grabbed his laptop from where it was charging. He changed from Jared's sweatpants into a pair of tight jeans and a jacket, and slid his messenger bag over his shoulder. He laced up his boots, and left the cold, lonely Murphy house.   
He walked into his favorite little café and grinned at Alana, who was working behind the counter. It wasn't crowded, and no one occupied any of the barstools by the counter.  
"Hey, Connor-- earl grey?" Alana asked.  
Connor nodded. "Yes please, Lon." She put on a pot and then went to stand in front of the barstool Connor sat at.  
"So, how's your sister?" Alana harbored a massive crush on Zoe, but still hadn't acted on it.  
"Ah, she's well. Also trying to deal with Larry. It's nice, we've become a team." Connor laughed-- him and Zoe used to be mortal enemies, but they had gotten over their differences.  
"Well tell her I say hi, okay?" Alana gave a sweet smile to Connor.  
"Should I also ask her out for you?" Connor smirked.  
"I'll do it, just... all in good time, you know?" Alana flushed.  
"Yep, sure you will," Connor answered. By then the pot was starting to whistle, so Alana grabbed it and poured the water into a hand-painted mug. She put in a tea bag to steep, and Connor pulled out his laptops to go through pictures. Evan always sent Connor the pictures he took, so Connor had a wide variety of couple photos to go through.  
Well, not a couple, that implies there are only two people. A triple? Connor had no idea.  
"So, what are you working on?" Alana asked, leaning over the counter.  
Connor blushed. "Well Jared was feeling kind of upset about, you know, body image and stuff so Evan and I are making him a scrapbook with pics of all of us."  
"Connor, that is the cutest thing ever!" Alana exclaimed. "Oh, and your tea is done steeping."  
"Thanks, Alana," Connor said as she passed the steaming mug to him. Another customer walked in, and she turned her attention away to take her order.  
The low chatter and calm music put Connor in a good headspace to star choosing photos. He scrolled up to the beginning, and began his search for the perfect pictures.   
Connor felt himself melt as he looked at their first picture together. It was a selfie at the orchard, and Jared was grinning in the center as Evan and Connor each kissed a cheek. A flush spread across all of their faces endearingly, and Connor smiled when he put it into a new folder.   
He went through picking the best he could find. One was really cute-- it was a sneaky picture Connor took of Evan and Jared snuggling on the couch. Evan's head rested below Jared's chin, and Jared's glasses were askew. They were both smiling, and Evan was playing with Jared's short hair. Definitely going in.  
Connor was almost lost in the swarm of memories when he heard a clamor enter the café.  
It was Zoe, and a couple of other kids from jazz band. Connor looked at Alana, who immediately straightened and sent a too-bright smile to the group. Connor snickered under his breath, and Alana shot him a sly glare.  
The three others ordered first, and then went back to claim a table. Zoe was the last one to order.  
"Hey, big bro," Zoe said and shot him cheesy finger guns. Connor rolled his eyes, but smiled at her.  
"Hey, little sis," he mocked. Zoe snorted before turning to Alana.  
"Hey, Lon, could I please get the café au lait?" Alana blushed at Zoe using her nickname.  
"Um, yes, we have the café au lait here. You know, at the café. Here." Alana's eyes were wide as she stammered and stared at Zoe, but Zoe just laughed.  
"Well I guess that's why it's on the menu." Alana snapped back into it when she heard Zoe talk again.   
"Oh yes, that would be $3.87. I'll bring your party's drinks over once I prepare them." Zoe passed over a $5 bill, and Alana's hands trembled as their fingers brushed. She made change, and passed it back to Zoe.  
"Hey, your shift ends soon, right?" Zoe asked.  
Alana looked at the clock. "In a half-hour."  
"After you're finished, would you like to come sit with us?" Zoe blushed a bit, and so did Alana.  
"Well, how could I say no to one of my closest acquaintances?" Alana fiddled with her hands.  
"Friends, Lon." Zoe grinned and sauntered back to her table. Alana gulped and turned to Connor.  
"I might faint." Connor laughed as she turned around to make the drinks.  
"Super smooth, Beck." He teased.  
"Oh whatever," Alana retorted. "It's not like you were any better with either of your guys." At that, Connor shut up and went back to his laptop.   
Connor had 108 pictures in his folder, which he presumed would be a good number. Damn, they really did take a lot of pictures. He sent them to Walgreen's to print, and got up from the stool.  
"Thank you for the stellar entertainment, Alana, but I must go now to retrieve my pictures." He looked at the clock. "Five minutes. And when that time is up, I expect you to go get her, tiger."   
Alana shrugged uneasily. "I'll try."  
"There is no try, only do." Connor quoted.  
"Huh?" Alana asked.  
"I dunno, some nerd movie that Jared watches. I probably didn't even get the quote right." He picked up his bag and tucked in his laptop. "See you." Alana waved, and Connor went out into his car.   
It was a short drive, but when he got there, his pictures were already printed. It wasn't exactly a busy day there. Connor paid and decided to take them back to his house.  
When he walked in around noon, Cynthia was gone at some country club luncheon, and Zoe was still at the café. He brought the pictures upstairs and put them in a stack on his bedside table. Suddenly, his phone rang. He picked it up.  
"Hey, Connor, I just woke up and saw your note." It was Jared. "If you're done your errands, do you want to do something today?"  
"Definitely, babe," Connor answered. "You called at the perfect time, I actually just finished what I was going to do."  
"Sweet. I miss Evan, though. We should stop by when he gets back tomorrow." Jared sounded wistful, and Connor thought it was cute how much Jared missed Evan.  
"That sounds fun. There's not a time difference in Georgia, so it's not like he'll be jet-lagged." Connor grinned. "Though I don't think I can hang on Friday, I promised Zoe I would go on a hike with her."  
"Man, I forgot about your sibling hiking craze. And Evan will be unpacking... that's okay, I have to do some cleaning then, and I have work."  
"Alright, I'm picking you up in ten minutes. Be ready." Connor hung up, and dug his wallet out of his messenger bag. The day had grown sunny, and the rain stopped, so he changed into a Pink Floyd tee shirt. He shoved his wallet into his back pocket, and went down to his car.  
After a short drive, Connor walked up to Jared's door and rang the doorbell. Jared came wearing a pair of blue jeans and an ironic tee shirt. Connor melted a little bit inside.  
"Hey, Connor," Jared said, and Connor then uncharacteristically pulled Jared into a kiss right away.  
"Not that I'm complaining," Jared said after pulling away. "But that was unusual."  
"Sorry," Connor said breathlessly. "You just looked really, really good."  
"Is this you worrying after last night? Because seriously, I'm fine." Connor saw right through it.  
"No, this is just me apparently losing control. It was like an instinct." Connor grinned and grasped Jared's hand. "See attractive, funny, overall adorable boyfriend, kiss him." Jared blushed but smiled.  
"Alright, where are we headed?" Jared started walking with Connor to the car.  
"Nowhere," Connor said. "Nowhere at all."  
"Just driving?" Jared asked.  
"Yep," Connor answered. It was one of their favorite things to do, and generally ended in the discovery of somewhere really cool. "Tell me where to turn, we'll go wherever the road takes us." Jared beamed as Connor revved the engine, and held his hand over the center console. Jared flicked on the radio, and a folk music channel came on. Sunlight leaked through the open windows, and the music was strangely fitting for the day.  
Connor pulled out of the driveway. "Left," Jared instructed, and Connor followed. A few directions later, they were on a lonely stretch of highway. They drove under the endless blue, and stared at the blur of trees and meadows.   
"Right," Jared said, and Connor pulled onto a dirt road. They inclined sharply upwards, and came to a forgotten overlook. Both boys got out of the car, and stared at the grids of buildings and patches of trees. It was all so small from up here.  
Jared turned to Connor, and his breath caught. The sunlight illuminated the sharp planes of Connor's face, and made the brown patch in his blue eyes glimmer. His hair was everywhere, and he looked like a creature made of sun, earth, and sky.  
Connor looked over, perplexed. "What's up?" Jared drew in closer.  
"You," Jared said as he leaned up to kiss Connor.  
Connor tasted like bergamot from the tea he had that morning, and his lips were slightly chapped, but perfect. Jared pulled away and got off of his tiptoes.  
"Looks like I'm not the only one with surprises." Connor smiled, and his eyes twinkled. Jared felt some bitterness towards himself, but quashed it in favor of holding hands with Connor. They embraced under the sun for an eternity, and quietly got back in the car after drinking in the sights. The ride back was comfortably silent, and when got back to Jared's, it was 5 o'clock. Connor pressed a kiss to Jared's forehead, and then left.  
"Good night, Jared. Love you," he had said.  
"Love you too," Jared had answered. Both of them were in a dreamy trance, drunk off the sun, driving, and each other's company.   
That night, Connor endured dinner, and went to bed early. The next day, he lounged around the house, and Jared got him at noon to go see Evan.  
Heidi ushered both of them in after answering them at the door. "You two are so nice for coming to visit him, I'm so glad Evan is dating such sweet boys." She loved Connor and Jared, and was always kind and supportive. "Now you go do your thing, don't mind me whatsoever. He's in his room right now taking a nap." She went back to the small living room to keep watching her show, and Jared and Connor went up the stairs quietly to Evan's room. The house was small, but well-kept and well-loved. They knocked on Evan's door, and heard a strained "come in." He must have just woken up.  
Jared went in first, and jumped on the bed. "Evan baby we missed you so much!" He covered Evan's now-laughing face in kisses.  
Connor lingered by the door and watched over his boyfriends with a contented smile.  
"Hey, asshole," Jared said to Connor. "Come here." Connor relented, and went to the bed. He leaned down and kissed Evan gently.  
"I've missed you." Evan's eyes were sparkling as he pulled Connor down onto the bed with another kiss. Connor was kneeling over Evan, and they shared a string of short, sweet kisses.  
Then, Jared attacked. He rolled Connor off of Evan, and smiled over at the previously missing member.   
"You know, Evan, I felt bad subjecting Connor to our favorite torture without you back. But you're here now..." Evan grinned and reached over to run featherlight fingers down Connor's side. Connor squirmed.   
Jared straddled Connor, and began tickling him with Evan. It went on for five minutes, and by the end, Connor was red and laughing and breathless.  
"I hate you guys," he said, but they knew he didn't mean it. Jared kissed Connor's cheek before looking over at Evan pointedly.  
"You know, you missed some pretty fantastic sex while you were gone. It's kind of a shame." Evan blushed.   
Connor smirked. "You also missed Jared in a suit." Evan then smiled.  
"You'll have to show me pictures, if you have any." Connor winked at Evan, out of the view of Jared.  
"I'll show them to you later."  
They lazed around and talked about their time apart for the next few hours. It was interspersed with occasional makeout sessions, and when it began to get dark, Connor and Jared left warm and content.  
Connor came home to Cynthia cooking a storm.  
"Hey, what are you making?" He asked.  
She looked over excitedly. "Well Pamela at the luncheon gave me this new quinoa recipe that I wanted to try, and-" The door swung open as Larry entered.  
"Hey, honey!" Cynthia called, and Connor took the distraction to scamper up to his room. Zoe was playing guitar, and Connor burst into the room.  
"So, how was your date with Alana?" Yeah, so Connor was kind of a double agent. Sue him.  
Zoe went red and spluttered. "It wasn't a date." She straightened her spine. "It was just gals... you know... being pals." Zoe sighed and looked out the window. "She's so cute," Zoe then murmured.  
"Oh god, I'm gonna barf," Connor said. "You guys need to stop pining and woman up, honestly."  
"I will! Today was a step, at least." Zoe looked down at the ground. "Why are girls so hard?"  
Connor snorted. "Guys are harder, at least in a literal sense. Well, they can be."  
Zoe glared up at Connor. "First of all, no dick jokes, second of all, not everyone who has a dick is a guy, and not all guys have dicks."  
Connor thought about it. "I guess I was beaten in this round by pure logic. Anyway, I'll leave you to your practicing." He saluted her and went across the corridor into his room.  
The rest of the night passed fairly smoothly. There weren't any fights during dinner, and the quinoa wasn't actually that bad, as in Connor didn't immediately want to die when he tasted it. After dinner, Connor washed the dishes, and then went up to his room. He watched a few episodes of Supernatural, got frustrated with Dean and Cas not yet admitting their feelings for each other, and then set an alarm to get to Evan's at 10 tomorrow.   
The next day he was woken up by his blaring alarm at 9:30. He threw on a tight black tee shirt and grey joggers before gathering the pictures and heading to Evan's. When he got there, Heidi was at her morning class, and Evan had just gotten out of the shower.  
When he opened the door with wet hair, Connor couldn't help but think about Evan in the shower, and then he couldn't help but flush a radiant crimson.   
"You okay?" Evan asked with a concerned look. He was wearing a blue shirt with khakis, and his skin was fresh and rosy.  
"Oh, yes," Connor replied. "Perfect." Evan looked confused now, but stepped aside to let Connor in.  
He took him to a small table where he laid out scissors, glue, and an empty scrapbook.  
"I found the scrapbook just sitting around," Evan explained. "You know my mom, always with the scrapbook." There was a variety of papers on the table, and Connor smiled.  
"So, let's begin." He scattered the 108 photos across the table. "And we can't mess up the photos, they were expensive to all print."  
Evan looked at Connor. "You didn't have to do that much, I can pay you back-" Connor stopped Evan with a kiss.  
He pulled away. "I know I didn't need to, I wanted to. Now, let's scrapbook." They spent the next 3 hours at the sunny table creating a collage of warm memories shared between them and Jared. Heidi came in the door, and saw them both working in deep concentration.  
"Hey boys! Did you have lunch yet? I have to be at work soon, but I was just at lunch with Karen from my class. Very nice woman."  
Evan looked up. "I mean, what do we have?"  
She bit her lip. "Hm, what is perfect for scrapbooking?" She perked up. "How about some grilled cheese? I know I always love scrapbooking with some grilled cheese."  
"That sounds wonderful, Mrs. Hansen. Thank you," Connor said earnestly.  
"Awesome, thanks mom!" Evan said. The soft sizzle of Heidi's famous grilled cheese played on while they continued their work. Soon enough, she passed them each a hot sandwich.  
"That's very nice of you boys to do that for Jared. Anyway, I should start heading out. Have fun!"  
"Thank you!" They called in unison as Heidi left for work.   
"I love your mom," Connor said to Evan.  
"Me too." They both laughed, and an hour later, the scrapbook was complete. It was done in light blues and purples, and from each page peered smiling faces, passionate kisses, and warm embraces. It was beautiful.  
It was love.  
"Evan, this is incredible," Connor said with a surprised laugh. "Better than I even expected." Evan looked over at Connor with desire.  
"God, I love you so much right now." In the buttery sunlight, Evan grabbed Connor's shirt and pulled him into a bruising kiss.   
"Right now," Evan said after pulling away and catching his breath. "We're going to Jared's, and we're showing him."  
"He's right down the street, let's walk," Connor said. So the two went out the front door holding hands, with the scrapbook held tightly to Evan's chest.   
They rang the doorbell, and Jared came to the door in old sweatpants and a tee shirt.   
"Hey!" His face then fell. "I thought you guys said you were busy today."  
Connor grinned. "We were." Evan presented the scrapbook.  
"Can we sh-show you this inside?" Evan stammered. Jared nodded and led them to the living room couch.  
"So what is this?" Jared looked on with a look of intrigue.  
"Us," Connor whispered softly, and opened the first page. Jared gasped.  
"Guys, did you really do this for me?" They both nodded and smiled as Jared flipped through more pages. They reminisced over various memories, and on the last page, Jared started to cry.  
"Is that..." he pointed to his figure in the picture. "Is that really me?" It was a picture that Zoe had sneakily taken of Jared and Connor at the wedding. Jared was in his suit, and Connor was looking at him like the entire universe revolved around him. Jared's breath caught.  
"Yes, it is you," Connor said and put a gentle hand on his thigh. And yes, that is how we both look at you all the time." Jared burst out in a new wave of tears.  
"I look... like I'm worth something, for once. Like I mean something to someone." Evan pulled Jared into his arms, and kissed behind his ear.  
"Jared, you're our world." They all snuggled in together, and sat content in each other's arms.  
Jared spoke up first. "When we first started dating, I wondered how do you say 'I love you.' I didn't know what to do, or say, to show you." He then looked down at the scrapbook. "But now I know that there are a million different ways."  
"Sap," Connor snorted.  
"Shut up, you and the other dork made me an entire scrapbook." Jared smirked.  
Evan gave them each a kiss on the cheek. "You're b-both saps." They all smiled, and pulled in tighter.  
The sun was bright, but their love would always shine brighter, in a million different ways.


End file.
